Lind L Tailors' Totally Epic Escape
by sxc pancake power
Summary: Years before Rester and Gevanni are in the SPK, they have to escort Lind L. Tailor to the place where he does the Fake L recording. Lind escapes to a toy store and they have an epic car chase on teeny little bikes made for toddlers.


Gevanni and Rester both held Lind L. Tailor by one arm each, escorting him to a car. Gevanni laughed suddenly.  
"Hey Lind, isn't it ironic? You got put on death row for impersonating a doctor, and now you have to impersonate _**L**_!"  
"I know right? It's, like, super hilarious." Lind said flatly.  
"Now when we get there, they're gonna give you a script. You have to be quick to memorise it."  
Lind looked at Rester and scoffed.  
"A _script_?"  
He sighed.

"I know you two only want the best for me, but to be honest, I think you're being too controlling. Guys, I just...Need my space. You understand."  
Gevanni ran his hand down Linds' arm with sympathy, trying to be comforting.  
"Yes, Lind. Of course."  
"So that's why I'm running away from home. Don't try to stop me."  
And then they watched as Lind drove away on a motorcycle he hot wired. Gevanni sniffed and watched Lind drive off onto the sunset. Rester just blinked.  
"Shouldn't we have stopped him?"  
"...Well now that I think about it..."

* * *

Five minutes later, they were chasing Lind down some road and stayed at least two cars behind at all times so he wouldn't see them. Eventually, Lind parked the motorcycle in the carpark of a mall and went inside the nearest entry. Rester parked the car.  
"Wait!"  
Rester turned to Gevanni to see him drinking a milkshake.  
"If he goes into the library, I won't be allowed in there with this drink!"  
"That's okay, I have cupholders."  
Rester pressed a button that made the cupholders slide out from a slot, but they just heard a sound that told them something was being blocked.  
"Oh. It must be jammed."

Rester started to fiddle with it, and in between sipping his milkshake, Gevanni kept breathing heavily.  
"Hurry, Rester! My drink needs to be held!" He panicked.  
"I'm TRYING!"  
After a good long while, the cupholders eventually slid out.  
"There!"  
"Oh, that's okay. I finished my drink a while ago."  
Gevanni didn't even notice how Rester was staring at him bitterly as he threw the cup over his shoulder and out the open window of the car.

They got out and ran into the same entrace Lind ran into. They was a toy store to their right, a library to their left and all the other shops that Lind would have had the time to get to weren't big enough for him to hide in. If they walked past said shops, the could easily see everyone inside.  
"Okay. So would he go into the library, or the toy store?"  
"The toy store!"  
"Okay, I'll ask again. Would he go into the _library_, where there are probably other adults to fit in with, or the _toy store_, where he'd probably stick out like a sore thumb?"  
"The toy store!"  
"...Let's just go."

* * *

Inside the toy store, Lind was looking at some cheap plastic gun that fired little colored plastic balls. He held it by the trigger and turned it on the side. Accidentally, Linds' hand slipped and a man standing near him got hit by the plastic ball that shot out. Rester and Gevanni came around the corner of the aisle just in time to see him fall to the ground. Lind widened his eyes and turned to run as soon as he saw them. He ran down and around into the next aisle, where they had all the little kiddy bikes. Lind ran up to one kid, pushed him off his bike and frantically ran down the aisle riding the tiny bike.

Gevanni and Rester ran around the corner again.  
"Oh no! Look, some poor guy got his bike stolen!"  
"No time to worry for that now, Gevanni. Quick!"  
They both grabbed kids' bikes that were far too small for them and rode them as fast as they could after Lind. As Lind turned the corner, he held up the toy gun again and shot at Gevanni and Rester.

Rester was far behind Gevanni, so he pulled out one of the fake plastic walky talkies both of them had grabbed earlier and yelled into it.  
"Hello?! Gevanni?!"  
Even if they had been real, Rester and Gevanni didn't even need walky talkies. They could hear each other perfectly fine.  
"Rester?! Did he get you?"  
"No, I was just worried about you!"  
"Well I'm fine."  
"Good!"  
They were already in the next aisle. About halfway down, Lind stood up and knocked down a tub of bouncy balls towards Rester and Gevanni. He got back on his stolen bike and rode away cackling. Gevanni started squealing when he rode into the balls. His bike turned over so he fell off it. Gevanni picked up the little bike and started making melodramatic crashing noises while slowly making it tumble through the air and going along behind it like he was a victim of a horrible crash.

Straight away, Rester jumped off his bike and ran to stand right above Gevanni.  
"Gevanni!"  
"Rester...Avenge me..."  
"But you're not dying."  
"Okay. Let's just PRETEND I am," Gevanni chided, "Avenge me!"  
Rester looked to his left and saw toy handcuffs with the cuffs hanging out of the packet. He grabbed them and ran across the end of two aisles, and happened to be lucky enough to run right in front of Tailors' bike.  
"Oh no!" Lind yelled, and as he slowed while riding towards Rester, he made skidding noises.

"Got you, Lind."  
Rester grabbed Lind by the wrist and made him stand up. Lind just watched in silence as Rester tried to open the handcuffs without triumph.  
"Damn it, why isn't this working?"  
"Batteries not included," Lind said grimly.


End file.
